


Come Here, Let Me Fix It

by oh2hell



Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh2hell/pseuds/oh2hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Sam is taller than Dean now, Dean's still Sam's big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Here, Let Me Fix It

Sam limped into the the door of the motel with a paper bag in one hand, a huge cut across his eyebrow, and his left arm held at a funny angle. As soon as the door opened and Dean sensed something was wrong, he was off the bed in a second with his hands running all over Sam. "Sam? Sammy? You okay? Who hurt you? I can get my gun... If that bastard-"

"Dean, Dean. I'm okay, I promise. Two assholes got in a fight at the diner and I- I had to break it up." Dean just grunted and grabbed the bag of food, throwing it on the table beside him. "Seriously Dean, I'm alright I just- Ow!" 

"See Sammy? You're not okay. C'mere. Let me have a look at your arm." 

Sam allowed himself to be dragged over to the bathroom, and sat himself on the edge of the sink. Dean threw him a couple pain pills, and scooted out the door. After just a few minutes he was starting to feel the effects of the pills. He thought Dean might have given him to many... Didn't the package say three? Or maybe it was more. Sam needed some liquor for this. While Dean retrieved the med kit from his duffle, Sam prodded his arm. Ow. Yeah. That shit was broken. Damn metal tables bolted to the the damn ground. Who did that anymore anyways? Wasn't there some law about having moving furniture incase someone decided to get violent? Though Sam guessed if you were gonna get violent you didn't want throwable chairs in the action as well. The door pushed wider open, and Dean bustled in, interrupting Sam's train of thought. 

"Okay. So. Let me clean up that cut on your forehead then I'll set your arm. I have that sling from a couple years back here and once I tape your arm we can keep it in here. It, the sling, might be a bit small for your fuckin' gigantor body but we can make you fit." Dean pulled a 4x4 gauze patch out of the med kit and some peroxide. The first dab at his cut stung a bit, but it got better after that. Sam kept himself preoccupied by studying Dean's face as Dean put some butterflies on the cut. He was so cute when he was focusing. When Dean was finished with that and moving on to grab the tape from the kit, Sam grabbed his arm, stopping him. 

"Yer cute Deanny. Let's- Let's. Let's go fuck and then- and then my arm can get fixed I don't wanna get fixed I wanna fuck." Dean shook his head and kept rooting through the kit. "You'd be a terrible stoner Sammy. You always get so whiny and horny. Maybe I should get you stoned more often?"

"D-Dean!" Tears started to form in Sam's eyes, and he leaned forward, putting all his weight on Dean and looking through his lashes up at him.

"Oh my god Sam..."

"Deeean!"

"What the fuck did I give you? Are you having like, some sort of fucking side effect or some shit?"

"Don't- Don't yell at me!"

"Sam. I wasn't- I. Fine, okay." Dean looked at Sam for a second, not able to tell if he was just being a little shit or not. After a while he decided Sam really was oddly really fucking stoned, and stood him up. "Alright Sammy. Let's move this party to the bed."

Sam perked up at that.

"No Sam. I have to fix your arm." 

Dean set Sam down on the bed, and went back for the kit. "Deeeeeean-Wheeeee!" Sam yelled throwing his arms up and flopping backwards. "Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck holy fucking shit." Sam sat back up and curled himself over his arm. "Holy fucking hell Dean that was a bad idea. Bad, bad fucking idea."

"No fucking shit sherlock!" Dean sat down on the bed next to Sam and gently grabbed his arm. "It's alright little brother. Come here. Let me fix it."

**Author's Note:**

> http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you


End file.
